J-Type Diplomatic Barge
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = J-Type Custom-Built Diplomatic Barge | klasse = Star Yacht | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Nubian Design Collective Theed Palace Engineering | prijs = | lengte = 39,00 meter (lengte) 91 meter (breedte) 6,8 meter (hoogte) | snelheid = 2000 km/h | versnelling = 2500 G | hyperdrive = Klasse 0.7 | bemanning = 5 personen 5 Astromech Droids | passagiers = 10 | vrachtcapaciteit = | affiliatie = Naboo | era = }} 250px|thumb|J-Type Diplomatic Barge De J-Type Custom-Built Diplomatic Barge, ook wel bekend als de Naboo Royal Cruiser, was een gestroomlijnd schip dat Padmé Amidala als Senator gebruikte tijdens de Separatist Crisis. Bouw & Constructie De J-Type Custom-Built Diplomatic Barge was een schip van 38 meter lang en 91 meter breed. Het was volledig met chroom afgewerkt zoals alle schepen die het Royal House of Naboo dienden en droeg geen boordwapens. Daarmee leek dit schip sterk op de J-Type 327 Nubian Starship dat Amidala tijdens de Invasion of Naboo gebruikte. Zoals bij alle schepen die werden gebruikt door de Naboo waren ook verschillende onderdelen afkomstig van het Nubian Design Collective, zijnde het Hyperdrive systeem, de Sensors, de Deflector Shield Generators en de Sublight Engines. De J-Type Diplomatic Barge had trouwens een vrij snelle Hyperdrive van Klasse 0.7. De vier Sublight Engines, die werden beschermd door magnetische turbines, stonden majestueus te pronken per twee op het schip. Al deze onderdelen ondergingen aanpassingen om te passen in het framewerk van het ruimteschip. Als verbetering op de J-Type 327 Nubian Starship werden de Deflector Shields opgedreven. In plaats van één Hyperdrive Generator, had de Diplomatic Barge twee identieke S-6 Hyperdrive Generators. Zo hoopte men dat Amidala geen tussenstop meer zou moeten maken. De zijwaartse vleugels werden ook voorzien van hitte afleidende platen en bovendien was de massa van het ruimteschip verkleind en de snelheid opgetrokken. Het schip landde op drie landingspoten. De J-Type Diplomatic Barge kon worden bestuurd door twee piloten maar er was plaats voor drie extra bemanningsleden voorzien (navigator, Communications Officer en Shield Operator). Vijf Astromech Droids waren eveneens aanwezig om extra herstellingswerken uit te voeren. De J-Type Diplomatic Barge kon vier personen in luxueuze omstandigheden vervoeren. Voorts kon het schip ook nog zes lijfwachten huisvesten. De benedenverdieping bevatte de Astromech Droids en de vrachtruimtes. Vooraan het schip bevond zich de slaapkamer van Amidala. Deze mondde uit in de grote vergaderzaal en de vertrekken van de Handmaidens. De cockpit was iets hoger gelegen en was gekoppeld aan de vertrekken van de bemanning. Een vernieuwing aan de J-Type Diplomatic Barge was dat vier N-1 Naboo Royal Starfighters vooraan konden koppelen in de vleugels van het schip. De Naboo Starfighters konden niet in één sprong van Naboo naar Coruscant reizen en daardoor werden ze aan de Diplomatic Barge gekoppeld. Geschiedenis thumb|250px|Landing op Coruscant net voor de ontploffing Hoewel schepen met een volledige chroombewerking enkel voorzien waren voor leden van de Royal House of Naboo werd aan Padmé Amidala het privilegie verleend door Jamillia om zulke schepen te blijven gebruiken. Als Senator moest ze immers talloze reizen maken, meer dan Queen Jamillia. Tijdens de Separatist Crisis bezocht Amidala planeten in de Chommell Sector om de strijden tegen de nakende Military Creation Act. Op Maramere werd het schip zelfs tijdelijk gestolen. In 22 BBY reisde Amidala met de J-Type Diplomatic Barge naar Coruscant om er te stemmen over de Military Creation Act. Porro Dolphe was één van de piloten die escorte vloog. Theomet Danlé had per ongeluk de bestemming verraden aan Zam Wesell. Zo kon de Bounty Hunter makkelijk een aanslag plannen toen het schip landde op Coruscant. Hoewel er dodelijke slachtoffers vielen, bleef Amidala – dankzij een list van Gregar Typho – ongedeerd. De J-Type Diplomatic Barge had echter wel zijn laatste reis gemaakt. Het wrak werd daarna door de Republic Judicial Forces onderzocht op sporen van een aanslag. Hoewel Gregar Typho eerst dacht aan een bom aan boord van het schip, werd zijn vrees erger toen hij vernam dat de bom buiten het schip was afgegaan wat dus duidde op een lek in de veiligheid. Typho stond na de vernietiging ook stil bij het feit dat het bijna een wonder was dat de J-Type niet eerder was vernietigd geweest, gezien de gevaarlijke missies die met het schip waren ondernomen. Tijdens de Clone Wars gebruikte Padmé soms een andere Diplomatic Barge, onder andere om naar Mandalore te reizen en om een conferentie over vluchtelingen bij te wonen op Alderaan. Specificaties Motoren * 2 Nubian 288 Hyperdrive Cores * 2 Nubian S-6 Hyperdrive Generators * 4 Nubian J-type Sublight Engines Achter de Schermen *De vleugels van de J-Type werden gebaseerd op die van een B-2 Spirit Stealth bommenwerper. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars: The Clone Wars **Corruption **Assassin **Sphere of Influence **A Friend in Need Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *J-Type Diplomatic Barge in de Databank *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections *Complete Cross-Sections category:Yachts category:Nubian Design Collective category:Theed Palace Engineering category:Naboo Royal Navy